In sports events such as soccer and basketball, and other activities, in order to arrange strategies and tactics for the real situation, coaches need information about the real-time position of each player from the hosts and visitors, and each referee. At present, the positioning accuracy in the prior art is low, which cannot meet requirements and cannot obtain accurate location information of each person. In addition, the ordinary real-time statistical data mainly relying on manual statistics can only output some simple statistics, but cannot be refined to each player's specific running amount, possession time, the number of interception and being intercepted, and player fatigue situation.
For this reason, there is an urgent need for a positioning system that can accurately obtain the accurate location information of each person.